<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So glad, so loved. Blessed by the Goddess Herself by Ferairia123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042995">So glad, so loved. Blessed by the Goddess Herself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123'>Ferairia123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Different coping mechanism, Domestic Fluff, Established Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos Does What Genesis Rhapsodos Wants, Genesis needs space, Genesis reciting sappy poetry, Grumpy Genesis Rhapsodos, M/M, Mentions of Genesis with a beard, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT5, Poetry, Post-Mission, Sappy, This is the sappiest thing I've come up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis just got back from a three month long mission, encompassing three different climates and he is exhausted to say the least. During debriefing, Sephiroth was the debriefing officer and got worried over the red headed lover's reaction. In the past, nothing good had resulted of it. Seeking the help of his other lovers, his fears was soothed as they promised to help, just as they always had.</p><p>Angeal was relieved to see Genesis was almost himself when he checked in. Enough to spout poetry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So glad, so loved. Blessed by the Goddess Herself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I admit I wrote this because I was in a bad place. I hoped this helped anyone who needed it. Here goes my first ASGZC fic! </p><p>Hope everyone had a good read and a good night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Three months between unforgiving ice, incessant sand and humid jungle and he was finally back to HQ. Just as he landed, he saw Sephiroth waiting for him. He will be debriefing them but it could have been done by another officer.</p><p>Calling for his squad to fall in line, he faced the silver haired general.</p><p>Saluting each other, Sephiroth couldn’t help the small smile he had for the red headed general.</p><p>“At ease.” Sephiroth ordered. “Welcome back.” He addressed all of them. “Debriefing will take place in Room T-3 at 1930 hours. If anyone needs medical attention, alert me and seek Med Bay after being dismissed. Otherwise, I will wait at Room T-3. Is that clear?”</p><p>“Yes sir!” The small squad answered back.</p><p>“Dismissed.” Sephiroth ordered finally.</p><p>There was about 10 minutes for them to use the loo or just grab something at the refreshment station before they debriefed. None of them had asked for the Med Bay, so that’s a blessing.</p><p>Sephiroth cocked his head, signaling for the red head to follow him. He didn’t respond but followed.</p><p>Sephiroth immediately picked up that Genesis was not in the mood for small talk. He had expected this but he wanted to see him for himself.</p><p>Sephiroth decided that it was better he stuck to business for now as he took out his dossier.</p><p>The silver haired general couldn’t help but noticed how tired and high strung his lover was from his curt answers and replies. When the debriefing ended, he lets his red headed lover leave.</p><p>Once the documents were tidied up, he took his PHS. “Angeal, Genesis is not feeling well.” He told him simply.</p><p>“I see.” He heard the Banoran man answered decidedly. “I’ll keep an eye on him. If you’re free, there’s a seat at dinner for you.” He offered kindly.</p><p>“Yes, I’d like to join.” He answered almost in relief. Genesis’s cold actions was making him anxious.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll see you there.” Angeal’s voice had a happy lilt that gave Sephiroth a smile.</p><p> </p><p>o-o</p><p> </p><p>At Angeal’s place, Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth and the host was having dinner, sharing the day’s activities before broaching the subject about Genesis’s return.</p><p>“That bad huh?” Zack said with a hiss.</p><p>Sephiroth looked grave as he answered. “Perhaps. He looked exhausted yet stiff. His battle instincts still hasn’t relaxed.”</p><p>Both Cloud and Angeal nodded understandingly as Zack looked sorry.</p><p>“Hey, we managed to help him before. We’ll help him again.” Zack soothed the Sephiroth with a nudge and a beaming smile.</p><p>“It’s for the best we just leave him for now, though.” Cloud piped in.</p><p>“Can’t agree more.” Angeal said with a wince as Sephiroth can’t help a smile at the memory of when they tried to coax Genesis out under ‘medical advice.’ Of course, it was unfair they got the brunt of it instead of the psychiatrist who were trying to examine him.</p><p>Genesis had adjustment issues each time he was back from long missions. Fortunately, leaves are always granted after mission and he was able to just…decompress.</p><p>“Man, I’m so glad I’m just hungry when I get back.” Zack said with a relief.</p><p>The whole table erupted with laughter as he blushed sheepishly. “Hey! It’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Yes, it’s not bad, Zack.” Sephiroth began softly. “I happen to love your hunger bouts.”</p><p>“Yeah, we get all kind of stuff when you’re out.” Cloud added in fondly.</p><p>“The struggle is keeping up.” Angeal said as he took his tea. Earning an amused look from Sephiroth while Cloud hid his smile by biting his lips. “I think it’s much more preferable than stewing in a bath.”</p><p>“You have a bigger tub now. The old ones can barely fit you.” Zack defended. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>“Says the guy who was fixated on mermans.” Cloud added non-chalantly.</p><p>“Hey, Mr Kink-shame, I got you on those cats ears and tails.” Zack teased.</p><p>“ZACK!” Cloud shouted at him as he flush red faster than you can say apple and gave a sharp slap over his upper arm. Zack was sniggering.</p><p>Both Angeal and Sephiroth chuckled fondly as Cloud stared his drink with a grimace as he tried to keep his flush down.</p><p>“I suppose mine would be least entertaining.” Sephiroth said self-deprecatingly. “Monitoring me while I sleep is a very dull activity.</p><p>“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Cloud rose to his defense. “As long as you’re ok, I don’t think any of us would mind.” He earned nods form his other two lovers.</p><p>“Plus, Spike loves to cuddle up with ya.” Zack added earning another slap to the upper arm.</p><p>“If anything, between me and Genesis, we’re probably the worst.” Cloud said apologetically. “It’s just that thing are…too much. If it’s anything like what I experienced, we needed time to just calm back down.” He explained. “We don’t hate you guys even if I’d shoot you for bothering me.”</p><p>“True story.” Zack raised his mug at that. He tried to coax the blonde out and nearly got shot for it in the baracks. It would have been bad if anyone reported it but Zack managed to explain it was just a bad day and for everyone to look the other way.</p><p>Cloud gave a despairing sigh as Sephiroth gave him a comforting pat while Angeal shook his head at Zack's well meant yet obnoxious way of lightening the mood.</p><p>“I’ll need to check up on his food in a few days. I’ll see how he’s doing then.” Angeal told them. They would rotate homesitting between those who were present at HQ.</p><p>“I got his favourite tea refilled. The shop stocked up last week.” Zack added.</p><p>“Good call, Zack.” Angeal praised. “Gen is going to love that.” </p><p>Zack couldn’t help but preened. “What kind of boyfriend I’d be if I don’t do that.” He tried to shrug nonchalantly but failed to keep the proud smile off his face.</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye on the Turks. I’ll let you know if any of them comes to antagonize him.” Sephiroth added with renew sense of caution. Both Zack and Cloud have only heard of Genesis’s many-many temper tantrums. The ones during mission recovery almost had him restrained in the Science Department labs.</p><p>“Thank you, Seph.” Angeal gave him a peck on the cheeks as he went to refill his tea on his side of the table. “Like, Zack said. We helped him then. We’ll help him now.” He hoped to sooth Sephiroth. It may not be obvious but he was really worried about Genesis when he acted cold with him at the debriefing.</p><p>The silver haired general gave an acknowledging nod before slowly pulling the other man to rest head against his side.  Angeal responded with a half hug before Sephiroth lets go.</p><p>The night continued on with lighter subjects as they started to clean up.</p><p> </p><p>o-o</p><p> </p><p>It had been three days and he had managed to sleep in his bedroom. It was still on the floor but it wasn’t the living room or the entrance. He was too used to camp ground that sleeping on a bed was almost an ordeal.</p><p>It was bright and he was hungry. Getting up, he dragged himself to the kitchen. Thankfully, he still had rations. His lovers, probably Angeal and Cloud, always made sure that the kitchen was stocked. He was partially thankful for that. He didn’t think the contents of his fridge survived three months without attention.</p><p>It was then he heard, the door opened.</p><p>He instinctively grabbed a glass cup ready to throw it until he forced himself to calm down with a groan and puts down the cup with a little bit too much force than intended.</p><p>“Gen?” Came Angeal’s cautious call as he entered. The crinkle of plastic told him he was bringing in fresh produce.</p><p>“Here.” He answered tiredly, not turning to address him as he got to the kitchen. He tried to remember what he wanted to do but gave up. Instead, he went to get some water from the kettle.</p><p>“Have you eaten?” Angeal asked carefully as he took care to give the other man space. He was loading the fridge with fresh food and took out the nearly ruined ones.</p><p>Genesis nearly wanted to ignore the man but decided otherwise. “No.” He answered.</p><p>Angeal looked up to him as he answered. The look of surprise was brief but he managed to school it to a neutral mask.</p><p>“Would you like some lunch?” He asked, stopping midway through his sorting.</p><p>Genesis finally remembered why he was there and nodded. “Sorry, Angeal. I think I can only stomach rations for now.” He quickly added in case the dark haired Banoran thought of cooking.</p><p>“It’s alright.” He soothed. “Could I join you?” He asked as he finally broke his eye contact and continued with the sorting.</p><p>Genesis didn’t mind the company. “Sure.” He said as he turned to face the cupboards stored with the rations.</p><p>Settling on the sofa with the rations bar, Genesis just basked in the quiet between the two. Sitting side by side but nothing more.</p><p>“I saw the rations earlier. Want me to pick up some more?” Angeal asked once he finished his bar, keeping the wrapper in his pants. It pressed them closer but Genesis was finding it comforting than annoying as he munched through the bar automatically.</p><p>He shrugged. “I think I’ll be alright by the time I finished the stock.”</p><p>Angeal gave a small worried grimace at that.</p><p>Genesis rolled his eyes at that. “I’m fine.” He said, irritated.</p><p>Angeal simply looked away, changing the subject. “Zack and Sephiroth left for Mideel yesterday. They wanted me to tell you that they missed you and look forward to seeing you when they get back in a week’s time.” He informed him, keeping his voice leveled. “Cloud’s leave is coming up. Zack said that he’s getting better at his swordsmanship. I thought of looking into that.”</p><p>Genesis felt himself smiled at that. “Interesting.” He uttered. He looked forward to the youngest’s improvements. Three months was a long time to be gone. As the thought passed, he leaned into the larger man, trying to relieve the feeling of missing out by maintaining contact with the other man.</p><p>Angeal responded by letting him rest his head on his shoulder.</p><p>A moment passed as Genesis forgot about the unfinished ration bar on his lap.</p><p>“Do you mind if I put your ration bar away?” Angeal rumbled quietly, as if he was afraid of waking the other man up but his hand was already covering the hand that held the bar.</p><p>Genesis couldn’t help the second smile he had today. He realized that Angeal was finding excuses to touch him. Chuckling, he took the bar with his other hand and intertwined his fingers with Angeal. He looked up to the surprised SOLDIER, a dust of pink was present on his cheeks as he looked caught.</p><p>“My dearest love, you’re being terribly endearing.” Genesis said with lazy affection.</p><p>Angeal smiled back as he looked away sheepishly. “I do miss you.” He told him, the dust of pink was spreading and making him flush.</p><p>As Angeal suggested, he scooted to the far edge of the sofa to put the bar at the coffee table. The alarmed look that Angeal gave him as he did, made him feel guilty despite having their hands linked.</p><p>It was then Genesis decided to do something about it. Gently releasing his fingers, he climbed on the sofa on his knees.”I know I haven’t properly taken care of myself since I got back.” He began apologetically. He hasn’t bath or shaved since the first night he gotten back. He belatedly felt self-concious at that but pushed forward his request. “Do you mind if rest on your lap?”</p><p>Angeal brightened up. “Of course, not.” He answered back almost too quickly as Genesis settled on his lap, feeling the larger man cover his frame with a happy sigh and intertwined both of their hands now.</p><p>Genesis found that the contact was far more comforting than he thought.</p><p>“I love you.” He uttered almost reverently, as if it would shatter if he said it too loudly.</p><p>“Have I told you how endearing you’re being, my dearest love?” Genesis answered as his heart twisted almost painfully at his actions, restraining his grin. “So beloved it feels as if it’s ephemeral.  I am here and in your arms.” He said as softly as he could, trying to express more, running his thumbs thoughtfully over the hand that was intertwined with. “So glad and so loved. Blessed by the Goddess Herself.”</p><p>Angeal lets out a shaky breath before burying his face into Genesis’s shoulder.</p><p>“It’s not fair.” He uttered almost petulantly as he engulfed him in a hug. Genesis could almost feel the overwhelmed flush that engulfed his face right now."I can’t win over that.”</p><p>Genesis laughed, feeling better in days as he was joined by Angeal.</p><p>“Perhaps.” Genesis teased when both of them recovered. “But dinners are not my forte.” He hinted with a dramatic sigh. The other man hummed thoughtfully despite both of them knowing what Angeal would answer.</p><p>“Then consider dinner done.” Angeal answered with a smile. “I’m sure Cloud would love to join, too.” He hazarded.</p><p>“I would <em>love</em> him to join us.” Genesis assured him, looking forward to see his other lover.</p><p>Removing one of his hands, Angeal took his PHS out, angling it so that the both of them can see him type out his invitation. “Your place?”</p><p>Genesis nodded as he rested against Angeal.</p><p>“In the meantime, don’t freshen up just yet.” Angeal asked him.</p><p>Genesis gave a mock gasp and smack the other man’s arm. “Disgusting.” He said drily as Angeal chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They all had been in boot camp together. A few days of skipping a bath haven’t been a problem, even more so once they were enhanced with Mako. Supposedly, the Mako kills off bacteria including the odiferous ones.</p><p>“I think Cloud would appreciate the view, too.” He said as he gave a playful bite to his jaw.</p><p>Genesis jumped with a gasp of shock from the bite. He truly forgot about his facial hair. “Is it that obvious?” He complained, stiffening in self-consciousness.</p><p>“Yes and pleasantly so.” Angeal answered in sultry growl, hoping to assuage his self-conciousness.</p><p>It was Genesis’s turn to flush. “I suppose so.” He answered, trying very hard not to react at the compliment.</p><p>Angeal hummed his approval as Cloud answered back the text.</p><p>“Looks like we’re having dinner for three.” Angeal answered happily.</p><p>Genesis nodded. “Want help?” He asked as he saw the time. There was about two hours before dinner.</p><p>“If you’re up, to it.” Angeal offered back.</p><p>“Sure, love.” He said as he pecked Angeal’s cheek and moved to get off his lap. “Let’s start now or else dinner will be late.” He fussed as he held out a hand for Angeal to take.</p><p>Angeal smiled as he took it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone enjoyed that and pardon the poetry. I'm only familiar with free verse. Maybe limericks XD</p><p>Anyone waiting for Clean ups and Exorcisms are similar in a way, I'll be done with it soon. Just needed this first XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>